This invention relates to a scooter and particularly to a scooter having a rear wheel which is attached to a foot board through a flexible attachment means.
It is known that a scooter includes an elongated narrow foot board connected to a front wheel and a rear wheel and an upright handle to steer the front wheel. Typically, the rear wheel is attached to a rigid rear fork extending from the foot board so that it can not turn right or left relative to the foot board and the rear portion of the foot board is considerably less active than the front part of the foot board during the operation of the foot board.